1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, and a management method for a storage monitoring server. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for providing appropriate load distribution over multiple storage monitoring servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a storage network environment configured with the use of a Storage Area Network (SAN) and the like, in order to monitor the performance of a task system, performance information relating to various hardware and software configuring the storage network is comprehensively collected and their correlation and statuses are monitored.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-107126 discloses that, in a case of collecting/storing performance information on a storage network, in order to ensure that the cause of any degradation in performance of an application is discovered, the collected/stored performance information from components of the storage network including a host server and a storage apparatus is automatically categorized on the basis of whether or not the collected/stored performance information can be used for examining performance degradation of an application; an importance level of the information is determined according to the results of that categorization, a long retention period is set for performance information of high importance and a short retention period is set for performance information of low importance; and corresponding performance information is deleted when the retention period set for each piece of performance information has elapsed.
The load on a monitoring system that monitors a storage system has been increasing as the scale of the storage networks to be monitored grows. Therefore, appropriate load distribution needs to be performed on the hardware configuring the monitoring system as well.